Shi'nefer Nakano/Roleplays
Roleplays *'Iron, Chrome, and a Hint of Royalty' **'Location': Unknown **'Participants': Vasilisa D. Draco, Chrome, Sylvia Redskull **'Description': On her travels, a younger Vasilisa encounters an arrogant noble indulging herself. She proceeds to ruin the aristocrats picnic before engaging in a fist-fight. Soon the Baroness's bodyguard intervenes. **'Results': She makes a new acquaintance in Sylvia, and earns the respect of Chrome as they go their separate ways though not before exchanging information on their destinations and plans. *'A Traveler's Meeting' **'Location': **'Participants': Vasilisa D. Draco and Edgar Nostradamus **'Description': Trekking through the lands of Desierto, she happens upon a fortune teller who discusses with her the nature of her future. The woman is then reunited with her deceased parents before learning of the group responsible for their demise. Her and Edgar proceed to investigate the whereabouts of this Dark Guild. **'Results': The young woman finds some closure regarding the death of her parents while finding an eliminating the perpetrators so no else would have to suffer at their hands. Nakano Arc *'Familial Hibernation' **'Location': Bosco **'Participants': Vasilisa D. Draco and Sub-Zero **'Description': Years later, the young lass happens upon a city in Bosco, having decided to visit the volatile nation in search of something to do as well as finding the heart of the country's issues. She would then encounter a sudden blizzard while watching many retreat inside. Puzzled, she would search for the catalyst of this phenomenon, finding a male indulging in carnage and destruction before accepting his wager. Knowing that lives of strangers hung in the balance. **'Results': Turns out there are good people in the world, rarer was the discovery of a sibling. She would find out that she was in fact the madman's half-sister and a near replica of their shared mother. More importantly, said mother was now on her way to meet them. *'Myriad Of Mystification' **'Location': Bosco **'Participants': Vasilisa D. Draco, Sub-Zero, Shayera Nakano, and Avelina D. Draco **'Description': The moment of truth arrived. Vasilisa would finally meet the one who brought her into this world. She would realize quickly that it wasn't to be the happy or sudden reunion she envisioned. The tension coupled with yet another unknown child suddenly appearing meant further trauma. Then there was the small matter of her brother's continued rampage in a city that had crowned her as a hero. Which required the undivided attention of mother and child as they went to quell the murderous one. **'Results': They eventually helped Sub-Zero see reason after a fair bit of discussion, and together finished of the slavers that he had pursued. More importantly, Vasilisa removed the distasteful monument that SZ had erected, finding its existence both damaging and deplorable. She would also adopt a child upon their return to the city. Though one could say the child adopted Vasilisa as her chosen mother. *'Cheers to Family' **'Location': Hyakki Yagyō **'Participants': Vasilisa D. Draco, Sub-Zero, Shayera Nakano, Avelina D. Draco, Nurarihyon, Tsuki Uintā, NaVarro Nakano, Kira Nakano, Kanami Caust, and Otohime Dragonborn **'Description': A grand meeting of the earth strain of the Nakano clan. Missing only one member. Regardless, many words were exchanged, insults thrown, tempers flared. One could that a slugfest could have occurred. Fortunately, the matriarch had made preparations for preventing such measures. **'Results': The long road to healing finally began when things died down, everything laid out on the table. A memorandum of understanding was finally reached and the dialogue lost some of its heat. *'Facing the Music' **'Location': S.P.E.E.D **'Participants': Shi'nefer Nakano, Sub-Zero, Avelina D. Draco, Shayera Nakano, and Naazariya **'Description': It appears some things won't take no for an answer. Poking the sleeping bear and not letting sleeping dogs lie often results in consquences. Sometimes they are good, sometimes they are bad, other times they are simply unexpected. There's only so much that can be anticipated without other valuable information and changes falling through the cracks. **'Results': Vasilisa D. Draco is no more. An ascended demon stands in her place, known as Shi'nefer Nakano. No more magic to be found with curse power surging through her body and mind. A greater ambition births a desire for a strong legacy. Yet all is not lost, for the woman retains her love for her children. Though even this has changed; no longer is such love constrained by innocent affection. It is powerful, maternal protectiveness that desires the creation of a world for them, a place where they can thrive. All that matters now is making it happen. Den of the Gods *'In with the New' **'Location': Thalia's Realm **'Participants': Shi'nefer Nakano **'Description': A newly crowned god, Shi'nefer ventures out to meet her fellow deities, seeking to discern good from bad, pure of heart from purely evil. First on her list is another young god: Thalia, daughter of Ataecina and Ah Kin. **'Results':